To Prevent the Unpreventable
by icedmorrison
Summary: Are they both ready to prevent the unpreventable in a night full of confessions, secrets and stories? Rated M for later chapters. (Sorry, I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

_She remembers the first time she's been to his apartment and she can't help to blush when she thinks about it, shaking her head about how crazy she had been back then. Visiting him was one thing, but cleaning his apartment and making dinner for because his crazy wife (well, now ex-wife) told her so? That was another thing. Fortunately he was being a gentleman about it and never mentioned it or teased her afterwards, while they were talking in his office or when she was having an argument with him. And she was really glad about it._

 _The second time she's been to his apartment was before their first Regionals. Well, actually they wanted get their setlist ready, share their happiness and eat some pizza, but they all ended up on his sofa crying, while confessing what they love the most about Glee and how much it meant to them. She remembers seeing tears in his eyes, the way he walked into the kitchen. He said he would get him something to drink, as an excuse. She also excused herself and followed him in the kitchen. And hell was she right. His body was leaning slack against the wall while he was sighlty shaking with tears running down his cheeks. Never in her life she would've imagined seeing him like this. She remembered her heart breaking a bit. We all meant so much to him, so so much. We still do. She remembers hugging him tightly, telling him everything's gonna be alright, while the tears kept streaming down his face. He looked so vunerable._

 _And the third time she visited him was when the incompetent Holly Holliday took over Glee Club. When she rang his doorbell for like the fourth time, she finally heard some footsteps inside and the clicking of the door. To be honest, he really looked bad. His hair was ruffled, his chin wasn't shaved and his voice sounded like he didn't use it the whole time he spent at home. He definitely was a mess but he was glad to see her. At least she thought he was. And she hoped he was._

Rachel played with the hem of her skirt, her heels were clicking on a floor in a beat only she knew and she exhaled deeply. Where else could she go? Right. Nowhere except here. And going home? No, she was too scared and being alone scared her even more. At this point she had no choice. Click. Click. Click. There was no soul in sight, as she walked down the hallway to his apartment door. Click. Click. Click. How would he react? What if he'd freak out and tell her to leave straight away? Even though she knew he's not that kind of man, but what if? Everything could possibly happen. And what if he just came out of the shower and he'd just be dressed with a towel. Oh god. She covered her face with her hands and sighed. In only three more strides she reached his door. Number 203. Waves of panic started to rush through her as she tried to figure out wether she should turn on her heels, run away and sleep under a brigde (maybe she'd even die) or wether she just should knock. Get a grip. You're Rachel freakin' Berry. Nothing should terrify you.

She curled her tiny hand into a fist and knocked three times. It wasn't long until she heard footsteps approaching the door and a muffled "Comin'!" from the inside as she tucked her hair behind her ear. And finally the door opened. His eyes widened as he noticed who it was, but at the split of a second he smiled at her.

"Hey, Rach! How are you?"

She loved how he was calling her 'Rach'. Nobody did, only he.

She smiled back at him and all her nervousness was flushed away abruptly. But then she noticed his eyes. They were red and a bit swollen. "Hey, Mr Schue. Uh, yeah but I'm wondering wether you're okay?" She raised an eyebrow at him, as he answered. "Of course I am, why shouldn't I?"

"Because it looks like you've been crying." He furrowed his brow and looked sightly confused.

"Wha- No, I haven't. Oh, but I know what you mean."

He motioned his hand to tell her to come in and so she did. Mr Schuester closed the door behind her and stucked his hands in the pocket of his jeans. It wasn't the normal type of jeans he'd usually wore, they weren't firm and didn't fit as tight, but they were stone-washed and a bit ripped. Additionly he wore a plain black long sleeved shirt, which didn't make him look less attractive. He cleared his throat and interrupted her thoughts and she immadietly snapped back into reality. "Uh, follow me and I'll show you the reason for my tears." Rachel just smiled shyly and followed his lead. "So, Rachel, you still didn't tell me why I'm honered to have you as my guest." Together they walked through his apartment and she kind of felt like a lost puppy, as they reached his kitchen. Nothing changed since her last visit. Literally nothing. "So yeah, I was just chopping some onions when you knocked. I'm in the middle of making dinner." She smiled, because she actually considered him as the frozen pizza type, but it of course he'd cook himself dinner. He wouldn't eat some as unhealthy as that.

"And I thought you were crying because a Journey Song came on."

Mr Schuester shot her a mock glance and she giggled. "C'mon, you need to stop teasing me with that." Rachel bit her lip, trying to but her best innocent face on as he walked to the counter and picked up the knife he used to chop the onions. Then she remembered his previos question and she looked down a bit.

"I'm here because I didn't know somewhere else to go. I don't wanna be at home right now, you know?" She stepped a little bit further into his clean kitchen and leaned against the counter opposite him.

"And that's why?" "Uhh." Rachel started to fumble with the hem of her skirt again and cleared her throat like he did before. "My Dad's are on a vacation and last night,..." she gulped "some-somebody broke into the house while I-I was sleeping. The morning after I ca-called them and the police right away, bu-but my Dad's weren't able to come home and the police did nothing, except taking some freaking notes. THEY JUST TOOK SOME NOTES, CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?" Her voice got louder and he immadietly turned around, an expression of pure shock on his face.

"Oh my god. Rachel are you okay?" Mr Schuester stepped a bit closer.

"Yeah... No actually, I'm not. I'm so scared. You could even say I'm terrified. It's just..." And again she started to shake, her voice broke at the end of the sentence and before she knew what was happening, she saw him crossing the small room through her blurry version and he wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. Some people might say it'd be inappropiate, but she clearly needed comfort. And he doubted somebody gave it to her. He felt his shoulder getting wet and he whispered sweet nothing into her ear to calm her down. Her sobs were quiet and he rubbed small circles with his left hand on her back. They don't know how long they stayed like this but after a little while, Rachel's tears started to dry and her breathing went back to normal. "You're safe, Rachel. They won't come back.", was the last thing he said before he freeed her from his warm embrace. A small smile tugged at her lips as she sniffled. He laid his hand on her shoulder once more before he crossed the room again, opened some cupboards and handed her a pack of tissues. "Here." He smiled and she mirrored him as Rachel grabbed the package and used one of them to dry her tears. "Sorry I soaked your shirt, my outburst was ridicilous. I-" Mr Schuester sighed and put his hands on her shoulders again as he interrupted her again.

"No, Rach. It's totally fine, I don't mind. Really. And it definitely wasn't ridicolous. You have every right to. I mean they basically violated your privacy." Rachel saw the concern in his eyes and she smiled again. He really cared. He always did. A whispered "thank you" left her lips and he squeezed her shoulders one more time. There was a spare moment of silence between the two of them as he continued to cook.

"What are you cooking, by the way?" He replied without turning around. "Just some pasta with a sauce my Mom once showed me." After putting a water filled pot on the stove he turned it on. Then he turned around to face her and cleared his throat.

"Hey, Rach, uh.. If you.. If you don't mind you can stay here. I have a spare room. You don't have to-" This time she was the one who interrupted him. She didn't hesitate before answering his question.

"Thanks, Mr Schue. That'd be nice. I don't think I'm ready to sleep at home yet."

"Yeah, I think so too. Wanna join me for dinner? No worries, it's vegan friendly. My Mom's a Vegan too."

Rachel smiled at how much he mentioned his mom. She thought it was cute.

"Could you do me a favor and put the ingredients in the pot when it's bowling? I need to make a call." She nodded as he walked past her, into the bedroom, grabbing his phone off his nightstand.


	2. Chapter 2

The phone rang 6 times before somebody finally answered and he exhaled relieved.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Em. Listen, I know this is on short notice but can we postpone our meeting? " He faked a cough."I'm feeling sick and think of all the germs, you know? There was a moment of silence on the other line. Then a low sigh.

"Will, you won't you just say you don't want to meet up with me. I'd totally understand."

Walking around in his bedroom, Will narrowed his eyes.

"No, I'm ill. Believe me." He coughed again. "Please Em.." Another sigh.

"Okay, fine. Get better soon. See you at school.."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Emma hung up before he could reply and Will sat on his bed. It was his turn to sigh. But on the one hand, Emma was right. He definitely wasn't comfortable with her being around after their Break-Up but both agreed on just being friends. Just friends. Yeah. He didn't want her as a friend. He wanted her as his, wanted to hold her tight in his arms, kiss her, and just wake up in the middle of the night just to snuggle closer to her. And now she was dating Carl. Seriously, what kind of boyfriend's name is "Carl" ?! He didn't like him, even hated him and it hurt to see her as happy as she was with him. Why couldn't he be the person, bringing her that kind of happiness? And now he even lied to her. He sighed again, storing his mobile in his pockets and leaving his bedroom.

"What's in there exactly? And by the way, that fake cough sounded terrible.", Rachel said as he appeared in the hallway. He just smiled and said: "Are you allergic to anything?" She shook her head. "No, nothing except untalented and incompetent people." He smirked and walked past her. "Okay, that means you just have to trust me." She scoffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Uh, if I have to." She stucked her tongue out as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Yeah, that was definitely the Rachel he knew. He was glad she didn't ask who he called.

After they both set the table together (Rachel literally forced him to let him help her. Of course she won) Rachel and Will sat down. It wasn't like they expected it to be. There was no awkward silence, just talking and laughing. Like there wasn't anything weird at all. But that was the weirdest thing. Rachel looked at him. He looked relaxed and carefree, no vest, no tie, no huge amounts of hair products in his curls (they seemed really really soft) and no "Mr Schuester". Actually he looked... Happy? He never looks happy or content when he's outside Glee Club. She knew he had gone through many horrible things, he got divorced, lost his non-existent child and Ms Pillsbury found a replacement for him. (Screw that stupid dentist. He can't even sing great.)

Rachel swallowed her food and hummed in statisfication.

"Holy.. Where the heck did you learn to cook this good?" Will took a sip from his water and raised his eyebrow at her. "Uh, it's not that good. It's just.." "No, this is the best I've ever had. You even cook better than my Dad's" He chuckled sightly and rubbed his neck. Then he looked at his own plate. That's one thing she's learned throughout the years about her favorite teacher. She literally studied him. He always laughs or chuckles, rubs his neck and looks down when somebody compliments him. Rachel sighed and put her fork down.

"Mr Schue, you definitely need to learn how to take compliments." This time he just smiled at her but he looked sad. "I guess, I'm not used to get compliments. And I think since we're not at school you can call me 'Will'. I mean, only if that's okay for you. You don't.." She stopped his rambling when she raised a hand. "Thanks, Will."

After they both finished and cleaned the dishes together, Will and Rachel sat down on his sofa in the living room. She was on the right side and he was sitting on the left side with his legs crossed under him. "So, what should we do? Maybe watch a movie?"

"Well, what do you usually do around this time?" He leaned back against the cushion and rubbed his neck again. "Usually I just grade papers, watch a movie until I fall asleep on the sofa. Sounds pretty entertaining, huh?" Rachel furrowed her brow. "Don't you like go out or something on the weekend?" He sighed.

"I don't see any reason why I should. I'm kind of a home buddy. What do you usually do on weekends, Rach?" And again. The way he was calling her Rach sent shivers down her spine.

"Uhh, actually... I used to go over to Finn's or he would come over. But now I think I'm doing the same things you do. Except that falling asleep on the couch part. I mean I do fall asleep but in bed because I don't have a couch in my room." This time he cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brow.

"Hold up. Used to?" Rachel looked down on her lap. "Does that mean you guys aren't a couple anymore?" Slowly she shook her head. "It didn't work out... I guess. But I definitely had my reasons so yeah." "Do you wanna talk about it?" And again she shook her head. "Okay that's fine. But if you wanna talk about it. I'm here to listen." A smile crossed her face and she looked up at him. "Thank you, Mr Sch- Will. I guess I still have to get used to it." She heard a light chuckle and then he sighed dramatically. "So who am I going to give the duet to? You know, the one for Regionals." "Me." "Yeah, I was planning on giving it to you and Finn but now? You'll still get it but we need a male lead with a strong voice. You're not Kurt, you can't sing a duet alone." Rachel laughed at the memory of Kurt. It already seemed like ages ago.

Again she looked at him. "You have a strong voice." "As much as I'd love to sing with you, the judges probably won't tolerate me on stage." Will shrugged his shoulders. "Do you reme-" Suddenly the doorbell rang and the two of them shared confused glances. "Who's that? I wasn't expecting anyone.", he said. "Go and have a look, Sherlock. You will know it when you open the door." "Probably Jehovah's Witnesses." He groaned and ruffled his hair. Then he got up to answer it. A few seconds later she heard how he opened the door and right afterwards something that made her heart stop.

"Emma? What are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

She souldn't be scared - she is just a student visiting her teacher. And sleeping at his apartment. His loud voice echoed through the room and she cringed. That was his angry man voice. But shouldn't he be excited to see Ms Pillsbury. He was in love with her, she knew that until she broke his heart and humilated him in front of everyone in the teacher's lounge, calling him a slut. In conclusion: He actually had every right to be angry at her. Seconds later she heard the door slam close and then nothing for a few moments. She heard him approaching the living room and she immadietly turned around, only to see his red face and his jaw clenched. He looked like an animal, ready to kill his prey. Will said nothing as he sat down in his spot again and faced her, as she gulped.

"You okay?", Rachel whispered.

He laughed sarcastically. "Do I look okay to you? Take a look at me. I'm a freaking mess." He sounded harsh, rude. That wasn't him. That wasn't the sweet and gentle Will he was just minutes ago. Now it was her turn to get angry at him. "Don't you dare, Schuester." Her voice was high-pitched again.

A clear sign that she wasn't joking. "It is not my fault that your mood is ruined, so stop screaming at me!" He just stared at her, his eyes wide opened. Neither of them said something and never breaking eye contact. Then something in his expression changed again - it went from an angry burly man to a sad deer, like Bambi, when she saw her mother got shot.

His head fell into his hands as he sighed loudly. "I'm sorry." He whispered, as his shoulders began to shake sightly. There was a break until he spoke again. "I didn't sleep with her." "What?" "April. I did sleep with her, like we slept next to each other but nothing happened between the two of us. Sue was just searching for something to take me down and destroy me from inside. She succeed."

She was shocked.

"But why didn't you tell her?" Will sighed again and lifted his head up. A tear was rolling down his cheek and his eyes were watery. "Don't you think I've tried? I apologized to her, gave her flowers, wrote her letters, even serenaded her just to get her to listen to me. But it never really worked. Well now it's too late. She has a new man at her side, who gives her the things I couldn't give to her. He has money, a fancy car and can take her out on fancy dates."

Rachel's heart dropped and she felt sorry for him, so she shifted and moved next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "But do you know what he doesn't have? He has no passion, there's is nothing to compare how comitted you are to us, how good you can dance and sing and blow us away with every performance you give. You don't see it, but we talk alot about you in our breaks."

He looked at her, another tear falling from his eye. "We talk about how you brought us all together, turned us into a huge family where nobody gets left behind. You mean the world to us, Will. We wouldn't be where we are at the moment if it wasn't for you. Noah still would bully half of us, throwing us in the trashcan, Kurt would be depressed by now and me.. well I'd still be a loser while feeling like I am a loved diva. If you're sad, it doesn't go unnoticed. We talked about how we could cheer you up, but when you walk into the choir room you pretend that you're perfectly fine, but actually you're falling apart." A small smile tugged at his lips and before she could react he pulled her into a tight hug. Their position was awkward but they didn't care. Tears dropped onto her shirt and his shoulders started shaking again. He was the one who was comforting her earlier so now it's her turn. To be honest she enjoyed being this close to him.

Rachel started stroking his strong back as he buried his head in the crook of her shoulder. After a while he started to calm down and he loosened his grip around her. "Thank you.." He felt better. Like he really mattered to someone and he just couldn't thank Rachel enough for that.

A few hours later they laid on his sofa together, close, but not too close, while watching movies. Both of them felt warm, blaming it on the wine they had before. He scolded her for thinking that he would offer her alcohol but he soon surrendered. He gave her one of his old sweatpants and a shirt that was way too big and he basically wore the same thing. He hated it to lay down while being in jeans. Soon they stopped watching the movie and started talking in a light atmosphere. First he told her funny stories from the teacher's lounge, how Sue slipped once and how Figgins ran into a door, pretending that nothing happened, they talked about the next Sectionals, just as he started another movie. My Fair Lady, he loved that movie and he knew Rachel did too so he laid back on the sofa.

 _And then they started talking about Finn. And how about he made out with her, teasing her, and leaving her unfinished and doing that every now and then. He gulped as he started to feel hot in places he shouldn't feel when he talked to her but he couldn't help it. "So you've never had an..." Rachel nodded her head as she saw his adams apple bobbing up and down. She filled her glass with fine and drank in one gulp as he stared at her open mouthed. His mind began to race as he watched her licking the wine from her lips and he also emptied his glass and pouhim some more. "How does it feel?" He just blinked as his mouth started to feel dry. The atmosphere changed as he began speak, slowly while he was concentrated not to jump her right "I can't describe it, you have to experience it to know how it feels." His eyes were dragged to her lips as he was talking and she moved closer to him, touching his body now. "Then help me." It was nothing more than a whisper and he felt her sweet breath tickling his skin. His mind screamed no but his dick... well. Inhaling a deep breathe, he closed his eyes. "Rach, we can't." But goddamnit, he wanted to be hers so badly, if it was just for the night. He wanted to hear his name falling of her lips, while he was kissing and nibbling at her most private spot, wanted to tease her and give her the most powerful orgasm she will ever experience but it was wrong. So wrong. He could end up in jail. She moved closer again, waiting for him to make a move, to give her a sign that he wanted this just as much as she wanted. "Please, Will." She was centimeters away from his ear. "You know how to make me feel loved. Just touch me and make me feel loved for the night." His body started to tense as her soft lips touched the place behind his ear and he had to suppress a soft moan. "I can't... do... this.. Rach.. No.." After that he felt her lips forming a smile and her fingertips started to dance along the skin of his waistline as she started to pull his shirt up a bit. He really needed to run away, to stop this, but he couldn't. Her sweet little mouth moved to his neck and as she started kissing and biting him there he grabbed the material of the couch to keep himself from fucking her right now. "Don't." That was everything he could say, his mind was spinning and he felt like fireworks were exploding inside him. But then he moved his head to the side sightly, granting her more access and he felt her smirk. She knew she had won, but she wanted to take her time, explore his body and explore what's under her teacher's clothes. Her hands were still touching the bare skin just over his waist, dancing over his hipbone. He shivered. Now her lips were moving across his jaw, but not kissing his lips. Will wanted to, he really wanted. But it was her turn so he just stayed still, willing to see how far she'd go. She looked at him, making eye contact to check if he was okay with this and all she saw were dark eyes staring back at her and that's when she knew that he wanted this as much as she did. That was when she started moving her hand south, feeling the obvious buldge and he let out a small groan. It was the sexiest sound she's ever heard in her whole life. She wanted to hear it again, wanted to her how powerless she made him so she moved on top of him, her hot center pressed against his hard dick. Even though she still was a virgin, she had some experience. She wanted her first time to be perfect so she looked some things up on the internet. Another groan left his mouth and he lost control. His hands moved to her hips, pressing her down harder. She got the message and started moving, grinding on top of him. "Fuck, baby." Again, she started tugging at his shirt and this time he took it off completely, wanted to feel her mouth kissing his stomach and that's what she did. She continued grinding on him, while exploring his body with her tongue, and producing the lowest growls from him. Her lips moved up to his chest and he grabbed her neck, pulling her up and crashing his lips on hers. Now it was her time to moan, as his tongue made its entrance in her mouth, dancing with hers. He kissed like he danced, like he has never done anything else in his life. He flipped them aound so he was in control now, their bodies fully touching. "I want to make you cum baby. So hard the my neighbors will hear you screaming my name, begging me to take you." Her breathing sped up. It was incredible how words could have this effect on her. "Do you trust me, Baby?", he whispered as he began grinding into her. "Yes.", she moaned. "You're mine, Rachel Berry. Mine.", he said through gritted theeth and attacked her neck, making sure to leave his mark on her as he scalped his mouth roughly against her skin as he pulled her shirt up and let his fingers run over her stomach. As he bruised her neck enough he took her shirt off completely and stared at her in awe. Her body was perfect and jesus, she looked good in his sweatpants and her bra. "You drive me insane, baby." He started massaging her right breast with his hand while he kissed the other one through the thin material of her bra, while teasing her nipple with his tongue. She was moaning loudly. "Mhh you like this don't you?" Will smirked and crashed their hips together once again. "This is not even half as good as what I will make you feel. Say my name, Rach. Say it." "Will..." HIs dick twichted in his pants as he heard those 4 letters rolling off her tongue. "Again.."_

A cold breeze hit his chest and she was gone. He opened his eyes and sat up. Darkness surrounded him. He just heard his heavy breathing and a low snoring. Rachel. He wished he could see her facial features, how peaceful she looked, but he had something else to take care of.

y


	4. Chapter 4

The clearly visible tent in his sweatpants. Careful not to wake her up, he stretched and got up from the sofa, leaving his leaving room and tapping down the hallway with his bare feet hitting the cold wooden ground into the bathroom. Once he flicked the light on he saw what a mess he was. His forehead was covered with sweat, his hair ruffled and well, ... his aroused dick.

First he thought about just splashing water on his face but that wouldn't get him out of the situation he was in, so he decided to take a shower. An ice cold shower with the hot dream in memory. Once he had stripped of his clothes he thoughts went back to Rachel and his dream. It had felt so real.

The way she was touching him, grinding on him and driving him completely insane. He stepped into the shower and turned to water on. He groaned when the water hit his back and he leaned against the shower wall. The cold water can wait. y

She moved on top of him, her hot center pressed against his hard dick. He was ashamed by how turned on he was and how bad he wanted to jerk off at his moment but it was so wrong, so freaking wrong. But her legs and her lips, her ass and her breasts, her neck and her stomach. He wanted nothing more than mark them as his. To call her his. Like it happened in the dream.

Stop.

There was no way he'd be able to go back to sleep next to her in a state like this. In a state nobody except his significant other or a one night stand should see, so definitely not his student. The water felt good on his shoulders, the way it ran down his body, while having his mind clouded with too many inappropiate thoughtsThe way her legs would be wrapped around his hips and the way his lips would feel on her body, on her small body. How he'd be sliding into her and taking her with him on an incredible journey.

But shit, he should be thinking about Emma. Emma. The one who left him cause he kissed another girl. The one who didn't even let him kiss her neck and give her shivers because she was too scared of all the germs. He really thought he loved her, but sometimes love and cuddling isn't enough for a man like him.

He has needs, which he started to fufill as soon as his hands started going down his wet body, starting to stroke his shaft and imagining her hands would be doing this to him. His lips parted slightly as he continued in a faster pace and his head fell back against the shower wall. He knew he wouldn't be able to last long, because he hadn't got any action for three weeks now. Low moans escaped his throast as he spilled in his hand, breathing heavily. He needed some moments to bring his heart rate down as he cleaned his hands and grabbed his showergel and his shampoo.

After he dried his body and his hair and brushed his teeth, he put his sweatpants back on and his shirt, ready to lay back down next to Rachel. What a sweet torture. He opened the bathroom door quietly and walked down the hallway into the kitchen. A glass of whiskey would be perfect. Or a whole bottle, but he couldn't risk doing anything stupid. So he just sticked with water.

Will leaned against the counter, while taking a sip, taking a look around his kitchen. He looked at the seat where Rachel sat when they ate together and how much she admired his cooking skills. A smile crept on his face. The counter on the other side of the room made him think about when he cried because of the Glee Club and she was the only one who saw how hurt he was and gave him the comfort he needed. Just as he was about to take another sip from his glass, he heard a scream from the living room.

His were wide open as he basically slammed his glass to the table, running towards the living room to see what was going on. He flicked the lights on immediatly to see what's going on. Rachel was looking around the room, her chest rising and falling in the split of seconds, to see where the source of light was coming from.

"Rachel, are you okay?", he asked as he rushed towards her, kneeling beside her.

Her eyes were filled with tears, as she made eyecontact with him and that was the moment she lost it. She started sobbing and without hesitating Will sat next to her and pulled her into his embrace, wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"Shhh, everything's gonna be alright."

Her whole body was shaking and her hands clenched onto his shirt, holding him tighter to her. His hands stroked her back and his chin was resting on her head, while she buried her head in the crook of his shoulder. Hiding her face from the world. The stayed like this for a while until she started to calm down, her sobs turned into silent tears falling from her eyes and her breathing returned to normal, as soon as he pressed soft kisses on her temple.

Their legs were intertwined and he held her a little longer than he was supposed to and she left her head a little bit longer than neccesary in the crook of his neck. Neither of them seemed to care that they were this close to each other. Too close for any teacher and student, no matter how good the bond between them is.

If it's not appropiate, why does it feel so damn good to be in each others arms, giving each other support and showing they care. Nothing is wrong about that. Nothing. At least not in the world they've created together. Their own little bubble, seperated from reality.

"I dreamt they were coming back to get me. They broke into your apartment and I was all alone and when I woke up you were gone.. I... I'm sorry."

His heart sunk and his hand touched her cheek.

"Hey, Rach. You have no reason to be sorry. Fear is more than human. I should be the one who is sorry because I left you alone in a state like that. I should've been by your side."

He wasn't able to protect her when they broke into her house but now he is. She is safe with him. In his arms.

"I was in the kitchen to get some water... my throat was kinda dry."

She smiled.

"Well, that's not a suprise from the way you were snoring." He gave her a fake glance and replied, raising his eyebrow: "MIss, I'm not the only person who snored tonight." At that she blushed and ran her fingers through her hair, avoiding eye contact with him.

"SInce we were talking about water. Do you want a glass?"

She nodded her head and he got up to bring her some. As he came back with the water, she was wrapped up in her blanket again. "Do you know what time it is?" He looked at the watch on the wall behind her.

"It's almost 3am. I usually fall asleep around that time."

"Then how did you fall asleep so early last night. We were talking and you kind of.. drifted away." He handed her the water.

"I don't know, maybe not being alone was calming me down." He jumped over her legs, sitting next to her.

"You know, when you get older you really learn to enjoy company."

She smiled. "You make it sound like you're already a grandpa who is retiring, you're young, Will." "Too old for some."

His eyes drifted down and he stared at his lap. Did he say too much? Hopefully she won't notice. "And I'm too young for some."

They made eye contact again. Too much. He looked away after a few seconds, but still feeling her eyes on her.

"Life sucks sometimes, huh?", he raised an eyebrow after he looked at her again. "If you can't be with someone you like then yes."

Will gulped as he saw the look on her face.

His thoughts went back to his dream earlier but he managed to get rid of them right after that.


	5. Chapter 5

"Maybe..." He looked at her and started again because his voice sounded too hoarse. "Maybe we should go back to sleep."

He knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep, he would lie way awake, thinking about the way she looked at him. She would do the same, the way he smelled and not being able to forget the feeling of the soft touch of his lips on her temple. She nodded, searching for any hints in eyes. Will laid back and stared at the ceiling. He stayed like that for while until she began to say something.

"Can we talk?" He turned towards her.

"About what?"

Rachel sighed. "I don't know but you being so quiet is freaking me out." She heard a low laugh. "Can you tell me what happened to you and Finn? You don't have to but I'm kind of curious."

Finn. Her stomach turned as soon as she heard his name. He broke her heart, regardless of the consequences. It shattered like a glass into million pieces. "He broke up with me so he could get back together with Quinn. Isn't that ridiculous? Just because she wants to be Prom Queen more than anything else."

"Seems like I've been missing a lot lately. I haven't been that focused. So that's why you were snapping at her earlier this week?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry, Rach. He doesn't deserve you, if he treats you like that and leaves you for her."

"Maybe I'm the one that doesn't deserve him." Her voice was almost inaudible, just like a whisper. "Hey, don't you dare. You're more than he could wish for in a woman. You're strong, you know what you want and what you need, you're funny and you have the strongest character I know. You wear your heart on your sleeve, Rach."

Her heart swelled at his words and she smiled. She always laid back and pulled the blanket over herself, moving a bit closer to him. "You have to say that, Schuester. It's your job to make us feel good about ourselves." "No, I said that because it's the way I see it. Oh and by the way, it's only my job to teach you - the rest is just extra stuff. Look at Sue, she's a teacher too and I'm pretty sure she doesn't give you that boost of extra confidence, does she?"

"Okay, you win. But how did you get over it?"

"By talking to you earlier today. I realized I don't need her to be happy."

"Really?"

"Yeah Rachel. You opened my eyes." He wasn't lying: He didn't need to be with someone who makes him unhappy. And Emma hasn't been doing anything else lately. Everytime he saw her smile his smile faded and everytime she mentioned Carl his heart dropped. He didn't want to be labelled as the broken hearted man.

"But I guess I'm just bad at being alone. You know, I've been with my wife for quite a really long time."

"You're not alone right now." She turned towards him, searching for something in his hazel eyes. Something she never saw when she looked into Finn's eyes. Empathy, interest. His hand started moving slowly towards her cheek, hesitating a bit before touching it, but stroking it carefully. Her skin felt like cotton under his fingertips, so soft.

"No I'm not." She moved a bit closer, just like he did. Their ankles were was the simplest of touches, but it meant more than any words could express. He felt her sweet breath on his face, tickling his skin. She was so close. His fingers started stroking her scalp, pulling her closer. Just a bit but close enough to press his forehead against hers.

"Kiss me, Will.", she whispered, her voice drained. His hand started shaking. He was nervous, his moral torn in two. "I want to, Rach. Believe me, I really want to. But I can't, honey."

"Please do it. Please. I wanna know how it feels to be loved." _You know how to make me feel loved._ The vivid memories of his dream came flooting back and he almost lost it. He let out a shaky breath before running his fingertip over her lip, testing how soft they felt.

"I can't." And then he pulled away, getting up and going straight to the window, looking outside. He could've done it, he could've kissed her but this is reality and not his dream.

"Listen, darling. This... Me.. you.. Us. That can't happen. I really want to, but I don't want you to end up with a broken heart, because that would happen." He turned around. "I can't give you the things you want in a relationship. I can't take you out, can't kiss you or hold your hand in public. And if we'd get caught, we will lose everything we had. I would go to jail and you'd be alone again. I don't want that. You deserve someone better. Something better."

Tears were filling her eyes and she got up, her legs shaking like the ones of a new born colt. "I need to... I'll go to the bathroom." His heart sunk. Her voice tore him apart. Just as she was about to go he jolted foward and grabbed her arm. "I'm so sorry."

He grabbed the back of her head and pressed her against the wall, attacking her with his lips. Will kissed her with force but in a loving way, his hips pressed into her. She was trapped and she seemed to enjoy it. She moaned as his hands started to roam her hips up and down and she deepend the kiss, grabbing his neck and pulling at his hair.

"I can't resist you any longer, babe. I just can't." His lips let go of her mouth and he kissed her neck, making her shiver like he wanted all night. He nibbled and sucked, bit and licked, marked her as his.

Her legs slowly started to give up at the feeling of him devouring her. There would be bruises tomorrow but neither of them cared, she could cover them up with make up or just wear a turtleneck.

His grip on her was strong and he bucked his hips into her, feeling her heated core underneath the sweatpants. Ripping them off seemed like the perfect idea but he didn't want to go to far. If she wasn't ready for it yet, he'd respect her and wait. Loud moans filled the air as he did it again and again and she threw her head back, almost hitting the wall but he protected her.

His lips moved further down and he lifted her shirt slightly, checking her eyes if she was okay with it. She nodded and he took it off completely, leaving her in her bra and his sweatpants. He groaned at the sight and began kissing the top of her left breast, massaging the other one with his hand, driving her insane. This is more than he wished for.

There he was, pressing Rachel against his doorframe and devouring her. All the wrong thoughts fled from his brain as she moaned again. He was making her feel this way. And she was making him feeling this way, feeling completely happy and satisfied.

His hands went behind her back, unhooking her bra, adoring the way she looked in the moonlight and the way her hard nipples pressed into his chest. His tongue played with one of them, pulling at her nipple with his teeth while moving the other hand down her hips, slowly moving his hand south, playing with the waistband of her sweatpants. She grabbed his shirt and also started pulling it up. She wanted to see what was under his clothes. He was trained, of course he was trained. He was a dancer, dancers are usually trained. He helped her to take it off, pressing their bodies closer together, feeling her nipples pressed against his uncovered body.

"You know we shouldn't do this, right?", he panted and she nodded.

"I know, Will."

"I mean..." her lips stopped him from ranting.

Will grabbed her ass and scooped her up, spinning her around, while pressing his lenght into her center, moaning together. He sat them on the sofa, her on top of him while she was grinding on top of him - just like it happened in his dream.

"God, baby.", he moaned and pulled her closer, nibbling at her earlobe, whispering in her ear. His hands found her ass again, squeezing it and thrusting upwards. Rachel started pushing him down and lowered her tempo. She leaned down and pressed kisses just above his heart, which was beating faster than after a marathon.

The sensation was overwhelming and he thought he might explode as soon as her hands started to touch his stomach. She felt them move under her touch and she smiled, looking at him. His dick started twitching in his pants. He let her have her wicked games with him but he coulnd't take it any longer. The way her body felt on top of him was too much.

He flipped them around so he was on top of her, pressing her into the matress, kissing her breasts again, sucking at her nipples and giving her sensations she's never had before. His hand moved south again and slipped under the waistband and she gasped. He stopped and pulled his hand back out, looking at her with apologizing eyes but she laughed.

"Will I gasped in a good way. Nobody ever did this to me and this is just.. new and overwhelming. Be careful with me, okay?"

He stroked her cheek with the other hand.

"Of course I will. Anything you want, babe." She let out a shaky breath as his hand slid under her waistband again and under her panties. He could already feel the heat and his length got even harder.

"Can I take them off?", he whispered, taking his hand back. She nodded and he took them off carefully, like she could break if he'd ripped them off. As soon as he had taken them off he began kissing her ankles and sliding his hands along her thighs. She seemed to enjoy to enjoy it because she was humming very low and spread her legs a little bit wider for him. His kisses wandered up, up her thighs, her hipbones and just under her belly button.

"I could do this all night. I'd make you lose your mind and forget your own name cause you only yell out mine."

He knew that those words came out crass but he didn't care because she moaned and spread her legs even wider.

"Baby, if you don't like anything I'm doing, just say it and I'll stop. I'd like to blow your mind if that's okay with you."

"Mhhhmm Will, please."

"Your wish is my command. Remember if you..."

"Will!" He laughed.

"Okay, okay." He kissed her hipbone again and then moved his kisses towards her center, sliding his finger across her folds.

"You're so wet, baby. You're so wet for me, aren't you?"

Before she could reply he slid his finger into her and flicked his tongue over her clit. She moaned loudly, arching her back. His finger moved slowly, testing the waters and as soon as she started bucking her hips into his hand. He hadn't stopped the motions of his tongue, flicking it around her swollen clit, kissing and licking until her hands were buried in his hair, holding him closer to her. Her loud moans and pants filled the air and he knew she was close.

"Will.. What's happening?"

"Just go with it, baby."

"How?"

He smirked. She was so innocent.

"Like this." He thrusted two fingers into her and sucked at her swollen nub even harder. Her whole back arched and she basically screamed his name, her legs shaking around his head, cumming hard, while her walls clenched around his fingers. He slid his fingers out of her and gave her one last lick and then moved up her body again, taking her down from her high.

"You're so sexy when you cum." He wanted to kiss her but he still tasted like her. Even though he would love tp share that taste with her, he knew that she might wouldn't want that. So he sat up quickly, reached for the glass of water and emptied in one gulp and then wiped his mouth with the shirt next to him.

"That was... amazing, Will. It's the first time I ever felt like this."

He smiled with pride and kissed her again and rested his forehead hers. He had to move a bit because the way he way laying was very uncomfortable and it didn't exactly help him with the little something in his pants.

"Thank you.", she whispered against his lips and stroked his neck.

"Believe me, it was my pleasure, Miss Berry." His lenght pressed into her thigh and he grinded a bit, looking for some relieve. He felt her smile against his lips, as soon as he started and she flipped them around, sitting on him completely naked and only covered by the moonlight which was shining through the window.

Rachel was sitting on top of his sweatpants, his covered manhood pressed into her core and he groaned as she started to kiss his neck and nibble at his earlobe, like he had done before. His hands found her hips and pressed her harder into her, thrusting his hips upwards.

He wanted to be inside of her so badly but she had to initate it, because he wouldn't dare to take that step with her not being entirely sure about it. Her kisses moved down his chest and she send shivers all over his body, slow and careful to make the most of it. Her hands started moving at their own will and moved down, sliding over his penis and he moaned low.

"Baby you don't have to do this."

"I know. I want to and I want to make you feel good." And with that she freeed his throbbing lenght from the leg prison and touched him. He was big and felt soft and hard at the same time. His heart stopped as she wrapped her delicate fingers around him and started moving them up and down in a slow pace. He gripped the material of the sofa to keep him sane but it was hard.

"Am I doing this right?"

"God, yes. Please don't stop baby." Just as he thought it couldn't get any better she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his tip. The sounds which were coming out of his throat could be described as animalistic but those were the sexiest noises she's ever heard in her life. No song could top that and to top a classic showtune was pretty hard. She pressed another kiss in that spot to get those sounds again and it worked, this time louder. The feeling of her lips on him was overwhelming and he wasn't able to do anything else than close his eyes and join this ride.

"Do you like that?", she teased and he wasn't able to do anything else than just hum in satisfication. Suddenly he felt something wet around his shaft and then her mouth closing around him and after a while he completely lost control. He pulled her up and slid his pants on again and laid on top of her. Then he started thrusting into her through his sweatpants. It would give him the needed pleasure and she might come again if he can last long enough.

Will started sucking at her nipple, making her moan alongside him. Her hands were wrapped around his back and as soon as she felt near her peak again she couldn't help but hold onto his flesh, probably leaving scratch marks behind but neither of them cared. He picked up his pace and started biting her nipple, making her back arch again. He didn't want to come before she did so he stopped his ministrations for a while and slipped his hand down her body again, rubbing her clit madly. He kisses moved to her neck again, biting again and driving her nuts. Her back was arched again and he knew she was close so he started moving his hips again, rubbing against her even harder than before, before his whole body went rigid and he moaned loudly, just like she did when she reached her peak together with Will.

He was holding his completely body weight with his arms, careful not to crash her but she pulled him down, wanting to feel his heat. Both of them were panting but smiled at each other with a content smile. He gave her one last kiss before rolling off her and taking off his sweatpants and grabbing the sheets. As soon as he leaned back he pulled her into his embrace and holding her as tight as possible while facing each other.

"You blew my mind with that, Will."


End file.
